Comme une promesse
by ontheroad7
Summary: Hermione se sent défaillir, elle ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi, abattu et incliné devant la fatalité qu'est sa vie. Elle voudrait le voir réagir, l'entendre lui dire qu'il est désolé, qu'il lui dise qu'il tient à elle, qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. Qu'il essaye de lutter, de se battre, de vaincre ce qu'on lui dicte de faire, mais il se contente de rester silencieux.


**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention qui sera certainement divisée en deux ou trois parties.  
 **Couple :** Draco Malfoy  & Hermione Granger.  
 **Précisions :** L'histoire ne tient pas en compte des événements du tome six bien qu'elle se déroule durant cette année-là. Il faut imaginer une année de stress et d'incertitudes pour le trio comme pour tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne avec le menace devenant de plus en plus présente. Draco et Hermione ont entretenu une relation, qui sera expliquée et détaillée par la suite, et qui prend fin lorsque le Serpentard accepte la décision de son père de devenir un mangemort.  
 **Disclaimer :** L'ensemble des personnages appartient à la brillante JKR.

* * *

 **PARTIE 1** :

\- **Ne fais pas ça...** l'implore t-elle, mais sa voix n'est qu'un murmure qui se perd dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Elle est consciente que ses paroles ne l'atteignent plus, que ses mots n'ont plus d'importance. Sa décision est prise, rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

La jeune femme patiente un long moment dans le silence angoissant qui a envahi l'espace, les bras tombant mollement le long de son corps. Elle fixe avec inquiétude et désespoir la silhouette immobile qui lui tourne le dos.

La peur lui ronge les os et son souffle se meurt dans sa poitrine.

C'est une nuit calme et sans étoiles. Lorsque les nuages s'estompent, la lune à demi-pleine éclaire les environs et colore les arbres d'une douce lueur argentée. Les rayons lumineux se reflète sur le visage de l'homme et lui donne un aspect irréel tant sa peau devient livide.

Malgré le printemps qui s'annonce, le froid est plus ardant que jamais et Hermione sait que lorsque la nuit laissera place au jour, le brouillard reviendra et englobera tout sur son passage, alors elle profite de ce bref moment d'accalmie.

Tout s'écroule autours d'elle. Ses certitudes, ses ambitions, ses croyances et ses rêves. Désormais elle n'est plus qu'une enveloppe de chair et de sang, emplie d'inconstances et de doutes.

Elle a longuement redoutée ce moment, bien que toujours consciente qu'il finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Les temps ne sont pas au bonheur et aux romances et la vie s'acharne à nouveau en la privant de celui qu'elle se plait à considérer comme son amant.

\- **C'était indéniable. Au fond de toi, tu as toujours sût que tu finirais par les rejoindre,** souffle-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration afin de retenir les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper. **Je le savais… Pourtant, j'ai toujours espérer que** … -elle esquisse un bref sourire en coin- … **Peu importe, j'imagine que ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.**

Une pointe d'amertume se fait sentir au ton de sa voix.

Vaincue, elle secoue la tête.

\- **Tu as fait ton choix Draco, c'est ta décision, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer à faire partie de ta vie.**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui a annonçait qu'il comptait rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts afin d'accéder aux requêtes de son père, le blond se tourne vers la jeune fille et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Ses iris aux reflets d'argent ne sont plus que deux sphères mortes et stériles, sans vie, sans sentiment.

L'homme qu'elle aime est en train de disparaitre, de s'effacer pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. La douleur muette qui sommeille en elle s'accentue, comme si une multitude de poignards s'amusaient à la pénétrer.

\- **Tu ne comprends pas,** murmure-t-il en s'avançant avec lenteur.

\- **Non, je ne comprends pas. A vrai dire je ne suis même pas certaine de vouloir comprendre, j'aurais bien trop peur que les dernières onces d'estime et de respect que j'ai pour toi disparaisses à tout jamais.**

La brunette le regard avec insistance, amer et brisée.

\- **Tu m'écœures Draco ! Mais je te hais plus encore de me faire ressentir autant de dégoût vis-à-vis de moi-même. De me sentir si naïve, si stupide, de t'avoir fait confiance. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus qu'un monstre à mes yeux et je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer s'il le faut. Tu seras un ennemi, un traître, rien de plus.**

Il ne répond pas, reste silencieux, figé.

Hermione se sent défaillir. Elle ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi, comme si tout lui était égal, abattu et incliner devant la fatalité qu'est sa vie.

Elle voudrait le voir réagir, l'entendre lui dire qu'il est désolé, même si elle sait qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Qu'il lui dise qu'il tient à elle, qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. Qu'il essaye de lutter, de se battre, de vaincre ce qu'on lui dicte de faire. Mais au lieu de cela il se contente de la regarder, les lèvres pincés et le regard vide.

\- **Je te déteste Malfoy.**

Silence.

Une larme roule le long de sa joue.

\- **Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Tu entends Malfoy ? JE TE DESTESTE !**

Elle sert les dents avec rage et fait demi-tour. Elle s'éloigne, le fuit.

Elle ne supporte plus de le voir si proche et si loin à la fois. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, elle l'a perdu, c'est terminé.

Elle fait quelques pas avant de faire violement demi-tour.

Il n'a toujours pas bougé.

Hermione ferme les yeux, une nouvelle larme coule et se meurt contre ses lèvres.

Elle reprend ses esprits, puis le gifle avec violence.

Le claquement résonne dans un bruit sourd. Il n'esquive pas le moindre mouvement de recul et l'expression de son visage reste intacte, comme s'il avait revêtu un masque d'antipathie. Le rôle lui va si bien…

S'en est trop. Un ricanement nerveux s'échappe de la bouche de la Gryffondor et elle shoot avec rage dans un caillou se trouvant à ses pieds.

\- **Dis-le-moi juste une dernière fois.**

Hermione relève la tête avec précipitation.

Draco la fixe toujours avec cette même expression et l'espace d'un instant elle croit avoir rêvé. Puis elle fait un pas dans sa direction, leurs souffles se mêlent, ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si proche que leurs doigts se frôlent.

\- **Je te déteste,** répète-t-elle alors.

Il esquisse un bref sourire, si fin qu'il en est presque invisible, mais la jeune femme le remarque immédiatement et grave ce souvenir à jamais dans son esprit. C'est sans doute le dernier qu'il lui adressera.

\- **Et moi bien plus encore,** répond-t-il dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Cela sonne comme une promesse.

La jeune sorcière lâche un soupir qui ressemble plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose. Elle ferme les yeux et dépose un tendre et chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

\- **Adieu Draco.**

Puis elle disparaît.

* * *

 _Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à vous acharnez sur vos claviers ! \o/_


End file.
